


If i dare

by enaelyork



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stobonik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enaelyork/pseuds/enaelyork
Summary: It's my answer to a request for angst Stobotnik.Robotnik remember his first meet with agent Stone and why he never say he loves him.But when he realize...Maybe it's because it's was too late..
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	If i dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody ! 
> 
> Again, i remember that english is note my native speack   
> So, hope this one shot please you :)
> 
> Leave me comment if you want !

I never thought it would ever happen.

Especially to me.

I promised myself that it would never happen again.

And yet …

At first, I thought he was like everyone else, like all those stupid agents who had been hired to me so far.

They were as stupid as ineffective.

None of them had lasted long.

I did everything to get him to leave.

Then it happened.

When he introduced himself, I despised him, as I always have with others.

“Well go make a Stone latte for me and I hope you’re not one of those fools who can’t serve coffee! ”

This is how he was received.

He didn’t say anything, just carried out my orders while I returned to work.

“Doctor?”

\- What? “I had been dry and aggressive.

"Your Latte, with austrian goat milk, i heard it was your favorite. ”

I admit that I don’t know what to say, the idea that he learned so well about me and that he brings me this Latte leaves me with a strange feeling. I take his cup and look at him suspiciously. If it’s disgusting, I’ll throw him in the face.

I take a sip.

This coffee is delicious, it’s probably the best I’ve ever taste.

I glance at him, I dive into his brown eyes, he doesn’t seem frightened or stressed to be in front of me, it looks like he doesn’t fear me. He has this benevolent attitude that scares me so much that I just turn my back on him and tell him to leave.

I don’t want him to see how he’s disturbing me.

But why ? What is happening to me? I find it hard to understand why I react this way. Intelligence has allowed me to succeed, it has allowed me to be the best and never failed and yet today I am helpless.

“Stone? ”

“Yes Doctor? ”

His voice reasons on the intercom, I had not slept much that night and the prototype i had worked on had proved to be a failure, and at that moment, while i was content to watch the heap of junk on my desk, i suddenly wanted to see him.

“Bring me a Latte.”

He took a moment to answer, but his voice full of enthusiasm rang again on the intercom.

“Sure Doctor. ”

A few minutes later, he was there. He put the coffee on the corner of the desk and I suddenly felt watched.

“Anything else Agent Stone?”

\- You don’t seem good doctor…

\- It’s none of your business! “

Defensive, suddenly i feel scared. Why is he asking me that? What can it do to him? My words are as cold as ice, i want him to go, fast.

But he stays there, his eyes are on my failed prototype.

"I’m sure you’ve done your best Doctor, take a break, you look so tired.”

\- I don’t need advice, Stone, you’re here to obey me, not the other way around.

\- Sorry Doctor, have a nice day. “

He closes the door behind him, and I am alone facing myself.

Several months have passed.

Stone is still there.

However, i wanted him to leave, more than anything, because little by little his presence became essential to me.

And i didn’t understand how i felt at the time.

I was looking forward to his early morning arrival, he was punctual (I loved it) and he always had that smile when he greeted me (I loved that too), my day seemed less painful when it started like this. He seemed so happy to see me that i finally felt like i meant something to someone.

And he mattered to me.

Oh yes, and there always will be.

He always had two slats in hand, one for him, one for me and we sipped him together as i told him about my work from the day before. I don’t know if he was really interested in it or not, but he listened to me, asked me questions and didn’t hesitate to tell me how great what i had done was.

Why was he so nice to me?

I could be obnoxious, cold, distant with him, he continued to serve me and to be there, every day without ever letting me down.

Several years passed, Stone was now an integral part of my life, yet I never told him that. I never told him that being there every day made me happy.

I never told him that i wanted things to stay like this forever.

I had come to admit it, I had come to admit that i felt something strong for him. I had struggled all these years not to admit it, i had been despicable, cold and distant. But i couldn’t win against that.

I never had the strength or the courage to tell him, just because i didn’t know how to tell him. I had no words to tell him.

Then one day, gradually, I saw him getting more and more distracted.

He arrived late in the morning, he seemed somewhere else when i spoke to him and it had the gift of making me sick. This change in behavior corresponded to the arrival of this new agent in my ranks. A guy I definitely hated when i saw the way he looked at Stone.

And especially the way he looked at him.

"Is something wrong Doctor?” “

He had seen my expression that day, despite the fact that I had made sure to conceal my anger, he had seen it.

"Everything is fine Stone, thank you!” Prepare my laboratory for test number 53»

I could have told him what was wrong, told him that I didn’t like the way he looked at this guy. But once again, I had been unable to do so.

“Doctor?” “

That evening, i stayed in the laboratory and i did not leave it, Stone then came to get me, he came in and sit on the chair next to me.

"A problem, Agent Stone? ”

He smiled at me, that face was so tender and soft when he smiled.

“I would like to talk you about something important. ”

Instantly my stomach knotted, I knew deep down what he was going to tell me.

“I’m in love …” he whispered.

My eyes widen, for a brief moment I believed it.

“ Ah really ? ”

He nods.

“ Yes ! Are you happy ? ”

I don’t answer. I try to hold back the pieces of my heart that fly away.

“ A colleague ?

\- You know, Agent Ferguson. ”

I watch him, obviously I visualize him very well.

“Ah … Him …”

He seems surprised.

“Are you angry Doctor?”

\- No. I said dryly. “

We had a chat, is someone great you know? He looks a little cold like that, but when you get to know him he is very endearing. ”

He pauses.

“A bit like you …”

My heart is crumbling.

I don’t answer, behind my mustache my lips are trembling. At that moment i understood that i had lost Stone, that i had lost what mattered most to me.

“Doctor?” “

I come back to him, i was drowning in my thoughts and he had managed to get me out.

"Are you happy for me?” “

I did not answer immediately, obviously I wanted to tell him that i was absolutely not happy, that he would have been happier with me, that he was mine.

But that smile had discouraged me.

"I don’t have time for that kind of question, Stone! I still have a lot of work tonight! ”

He nodded, then turned to exit. At that time, I called him.

“Stone!

\- Doctor? ”

I hesitate.

“And you, are you happy Stone?”

He looks at me with his big brown eyes, for a moment our eyes met.

“Yes doctor, more than ever. ”

I turn around, a tingling sensation invades my eyes and I close them.

“So I’m happy for you too.” I said, trying not to hide the trembling in my voice. “Good night Stone. ”

“Good night Doctor. ”

And when he closed the door that night, I took my head in my hands, and I couldn’t hold back the tears that ran down my cheeks. I had just let him go.

I had been unable to tell her the way I liked her.

And it was the biggest failure of my life.


End file.
